Homecoming
by LE McMurray
Summary: Returning to Abydos after the year is up to deliver news of his children to Kasuf, Jack discovers one he thought lost.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This came from a little twist on Shades of Grey I wanted to do. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack took a deep breath before walking up the ramp and through the open Stargate. It was now one Abydonian year since Apophis had kidnapped Sha're and Skaara forcing Daniel to return to Earth and now Jack was returning to give Kasuf news he didn't want to deliver.

What he had to tell Kasuf now was pretty much a nightmare.

When they went to retrieve them from Chulak Skaara was taken as a host and Sha're was killed. Daniel stayed with them long enough to get himself resurrected and paid before he disappeared into thin air.

x

"O'Neill," Kasuf greeted him warmly before looking puzzled, "Where is Dan'iel?"

Jack swallowed hard, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?" Kasuf's voice held fear.

"Skaara is now a host for a Gould," Jack started, "Like Ra took the boy a Gould took Skaara," Jack paused taking a deep breath, "Sha're, she…she was killed at the same time."

"What of Dan'iel?"

"Once we got back to Earth he left," Jack told Kasuf, "Losing Sha're, I think made him…"

"Return to the way he was before my daughter showed him he was loved," Kasuf finished sadly.

"Pretty much," Jack nodded.

"Then he is not here?" a soft voice filled with despair made Jack turn to see a ghost walking towards him.

"Sha're?" Jack stared as she stood before him.

Surprise covered her face as he grabbed and hugged her, "O'Neill!!"

"I can't believe this," Jack stepped back from her, "How?"

"The First Prime revived me," Sha're explained, "He then took me to some people called Tok'ra, they returned me to Abydos."

"You've been here all this time?" Jack cried astonished.

Sha're nodded, "Father said Dan'iel would return today, where is he?"

"Honestly," Jack sighed, "I don't know."

"What?" distress covered the young woman's face.

"Sit down," Jack dropped to the step reaching out for her to join him, Sha're settled gracefully beside him, "When Daniel discovered you were dead he shut down. He waited until he was officially alive again and then after he got his money he left."

Sha're closed her eyes a few tears escaping to slide down her cheeks.

"I can find him," Jack promised her, "I just haven't so far because I knew he'd run. If I take you…"

"You wish me to come to Earth with you?"

Jack nodded.

"Father?" Sha're turned questioningly to Kasuf.

"Go, find your husband child," Kasuf smiled.

Sha're hugged her father as Jack opened the Stargate. Once he'd sent the signal through Jack offered her his arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am," Sha're nodded and together they stepped through the Gate.

x

Jack couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face at the look on Sam, Kawalsky and Ferretti's faces when Sha're walked out with him.

"Look who I found," Jack called as he led Sha're down the ramp.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked, "Who is our guest?"

"General, I'd like you to meet Sha're Jackson," Jack introduced them, "Sha're this is our leader General George Hammond."

"Hello," Sha're said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hammond greeted her, "How did this happen?"

"I'll explain in a few minutes," Jack told him.

"Come over here and say hi to us," Kawalsky cried as he and Ferretti converged on Sha're.

Sha're smiled as she hugged them both before giving Sam a smile.

"Okay Sha're," Jack said, "Go with the idiot twins and Carter to see our doctor who will make sure you're completely healthy while I talk to the General and make a start on locating your wayward husband."

Sha're gave a soft nod before taking Kawalsky's arm following the other three out.

x

"Her story is incredible," Jack said, "But the First Prime saved us as well."

"Well I have been keeping an eye on Dr Jackson since he left," Hammond revealed, "He returned to Chicago and to working with his old colleagues."

"Address?" Jack asked.

"Work and home," Hammond handed him the piece of paper, "What's your plan?"

"Take Sha're with me and hope Daniel doesn't have a heart attack," Jack grinned.

"Well as soon as Dr Fraiser tells me that everything with her is fine then you have permission to go," Hammond told him.

"Thank you sir," Jack nodded before heading down to save Sha're from the rest of his team.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Steven Rayner said the moment Jordan arrived.

"About what?" Jordan asked.

"It's about Daniel," Steven said.

"Steven not this again," Jordan sighed, "I have gone over…"

"That's not what I mean," Steven cut him off quickly; "I'm worried about him."

"Really?"

"Have you seen him recently?" Steven asked, "I'm sure he's not eating, he does nothing but drink coffee and I'm pretty sure he's taking sedatives to sleep. He's extremely hostile whenever you talk to him, he needs some help and I'm not someone he'll talk to."

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked.

Steven nodded, "When he comes in take a proper look at him. There's something seriously wrong and it happened in the year he disappeared."

Jordan frowned, "I'll talk to him."

x

Daniel stared at himself in the mirror, he hardly recognised the man staring back. His blue eyes were dull and sunken; his skin was a deathly pale making the dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced.

He missed her. Every moment of every day he missed her and sometimes he felt like he should have died with her, that he should have taken the staff weapon and shot himself so he could be with her. Sha're wouldn't have been happy with him if he did though so he continued to go through the motions of living. That was all he was doing as he barely felt these days.

He'd almost slept with Sarah a few weeks ago just to feel something but stopped himself from being so stupid. He'd originally spent quite a few hours cursing Jack O'Neill in every language he knew several times over for returning to Abydos and ruining his life but after a while he stopped. Daniel knew how pointless wishing to change the past was.

A knocking on the door to his small apartment made Daniel sigh, he wasn't in the mood for visitors beside he was due into work in less than an hour and he knew he'd be late as it was.

"What?" Daniel demanded yanking the door open.

"Dr Jackson?" a man in an Air Force uniform asked.

"He doesn't live here anymore," Daniel moved to shut the door only to find it wouldn't move.

"You're needed," the man said, "It's about the Stargate."

"I don't want anything to do with that," Daniel stated coldly, "Go away."

"Not a chance," the man laughed pulling a gun on him, "My orders are you come peacefully or I bring you but either way I don't leave here without you."

"Let me get my jacket," Daniel said.

Seeing the other man relax Daniel swung hitting him in the jaw, before he slammed the door shut. Hearing the swearing outside Daniel grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet before opening the window to the fire escape. As he was half out he felt someone grab him yanking him inside. Daniel cried out in pain as he slammed into the floor.

"I wouldn't try that again," the man told him, "Now start moving or I start shooting."

Slowly and painfully Daniel pulled himself off the floor seeing two more men and a woman at the door all in uniform.

"Do as we say and you won't be hurt," the woman told Daniel.

Silently Daniel moved and followed them without a word.

x

"Where the hell is he?" Jordan demanded angrily.

"I told you there was something wrong," Steven reminded him.

"Excuse me," a man interrupted them, "I don't mean to intrude but I'm looking for Dr Daniel Jackson."

"Who are you?" Steven asked.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack introduced himself; "I'm a friend of his. I thought I'd check his work before I went to his apartment."

"Well he's not come in today," Jordan told him, "If you do find him tell him we want to see him."

"Sure."

x

Jack frowned; wincing as he saw Sha're's hopeful look turn to disappointment.

"He'll be at his home," Jack assured her.

"Of course," she replied very softly.

Jack took her arm and led her back out to the car. Her interest in Earth was completely dulled by the fact that Daniel wasn't there. She was desperate to see him and Jack didn't blame her. For the past year she'd been living with the knowledge Daniel would return to Abydos and they'd be reunited but now…Jack could throttle Daniel.

As they walked up the stairs to where Daniel was staying Jack couldn't help but shudder at the neighbourhood.

What the hell was Daniel thinking living in a place like this, Jack thought as he kept Sha're beside him.

"Jack," Sha're whispered, "This is not a very nice place. Why would Dan'iel stay here?"

"I don't know honey," Jack sighed, "But I'm going to kick his ass when I get a hold of him for being so stupid."

They finally reached the third floor where Daniel lived and Jack felt his heart freeze seeing the door to Daniel's apartment was open slightly.

"Sha're stay here," Jack told her pulling out his gun.

Very slowly he opened the door frowning as he saw broken glass on the floor but the window open. Nothing was missing that Jack could tell except the tenant.

"Jack?" Sha're called worriedly, "Is he there?"

Jack sighed, he was going to have see hope die in her eyes again. Rejoining her Jack shook his head.

"He's gone."

"Maybe he went to his work," Sha're said hopefully.

"I doubt that," Jack told her, "Daniel's not that careless to leave his door wide open as well as his window. Not to mention there was a broken glass over the floor. Come on we should get back to the base."

x

Sam saw Sha're staring sadly at her uneaten food when she entered the commissary.

"Hi," she took the seat across from the Abydonian woman.

"Hello Sam," Sha're said despondently.

"The Colonel will find him," Sam assured, "You just have to trust him."

"I do trust Jack," Sha're replied playing with her food, "But…for the past year I have waited for the day my Father would tell the boys to uncover the _Chappa-aii_ and then Dan'iel would come home. We would be together again."

"You will be," Sam squeezed the other woman's hand, "But until we find him you need somewhere to stay."

"I was told I could stay on the base," Sha're frowned confused.

"You can," Sam told her, "But this isn't the best place to be. I have a spare room in my house, if you want."

"That is very generous of you Sam," Sha're smiled for the first time in days.

"Great," Sam grinned, "I'll pick you up after I finish my briefing okay?"

Sha're nodded.

* * *

Daniel stared blankly at the wall of the cell he'd been thrown into. The man who he'd punched, who Daniel had heard being called Newman loomed above him dropping a scroll at his feet.

"Translate it," Newman ordered.

"Do it yourself," Daniel replied not moving his gaze from the wall.

"You want to go on living?" Newman growled, "Then do as you're told."

"What makes you think I even give a damn?" Daniel said flatly.

Newman swiftly kicked Daniel in the ribs making him have to bite his lip to stop from crying out.

"You'll care once I'm done with you," Newman told him with a vicious grin before walking away leaving Daniel clutching his side.

After a few minutes the pain dulled and Daniel managed to pull himself back to a seated position.

How had he ended up here, he wondered, at what point did his life turn into this hellish version of reality. Closing his eyes Daniel thought of his wife, imagining her arms sliding around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could almost smell her hair, feel it tickling his face but all too soon the feeling dissipated and the loneliness came sweeping in again.

With a sigh Daniel pulled his knees to his chest and inwardly wept.

x

Days passed becoming meaningless, Daniel refused to help them. He disliked them, every one of them and what they were doing. He may have lost his will to live but not his morality.

They all showed their contempt for him as well and his collection of aches and bruises grew daily. Newman especially took great pleasure getting back at Daniel for hitting him. Occasionally one would bring him food and water which he quickly learned to make last as long as possible.

They kept trying to get him to translate stuff and he had a whole load of things staring at him which usually would attract his attention but he couldn't let himself get interested and do anything for them. They seemed to go places every so often and only one of them would be left behind to guard him, usually the woman Tobias, then they would return with even more artefacts.

They were stealing, Daniel realised before he overheard two of them discussing what he worked out were different alien races and worked out who they were stealing from.

Daniel sat wishing he'd gone back to Abydos on that day. To have been with Kasuf would have been good, to be with his family…

* * *

Sha're stared confused at Jack's back as he marched away from her. He was being truly horrible to anyone and everyone who crossed his path the past few days.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she and Kawalsky came over to join Sha're.

"Why is he being so nasty?" Sha're asked her friend, "He has not had a good word for anyone for almost a week."

"It's coming up on the anniversary of his son's death," Kawalsky explained to them, "That's why he's acting like the anti-Christ."

Sha're looked confused at the metaphor but understood why Jack was so upset, "Maybe we should just be his friends and help him how we can."

Kawalsky squeezed her shoulder, "Good idea."

x

Kawalsky sighed as he left Sam and Sha're to finish lunch. Like everyone he adored Sha're, despite her overwhelming sadness at Daniel's disappearance she made friends with almost everyone she spoke with in the base. Now Jack's reversion back to the guy who'd first went to Abydos was worrying Kawalsky as well as confusing him completely. He'd known Jack a long time and this sudden change wasn't right not to mention extremely suspicious.

However, he didn't want to tell either Sam or Sha're his suspicions. Because he had a feeling that there was more going on than he'd ever suspected.

x

Jack hated doing this especially to Sha're. He was the closest to her since Daniel had disappeared but this was for them. Jack wished he'd found someway to keep Daniel at the SGC, as nasty as the thought was Jack knew that if Sha're had been taken by the Gould rather than seemingly killed then Daniel would have had something to hold onto and would have stayed with them.

He and Hammond had an idea who had kidnapped the young archaeologist and formed a plan to rescue him. Since it was also helping a few of their allies then it was doubly good.

Now after being a comfort to the young woman who he'd treated like a younger sister Jack had to abandon her as well as be complete bastard around her.

"Major Carter will look after her," Hammond reminded him.

"I guess so," Jack sighed, "But I feel kinda rotten having to do this to her. She's still kinda fragile."

"Jack, if you do this and find Dr Jackson," Hammond said, "You'll give her back her life."

Jack sighed, "Okay, let's get this over with so Ferret-man will hopefully try to recruit me."

* * *

Daniel had overheard about a new leader joining his captors, he hoped whoever it was would decide to kill him. He didn't care about anything, hadn't since that day at least a year and a half ago when the woman he loved more than anything in the entire universe lay motionless in his arms, her life snuffed out by a parasite with a God complex.

Footsteps coming towards his cell made him look up before he turned his back on whoever was coming into the room where his cell was located.

"Well, well, well," a familiar and unexpected voice came, "Dr Jackson, so this is where you've been hiding."

"Jack?" Daniel spun standing up to face the man he'd come to respect.

"That's Colonel O'Neill to you," Jack sneered as he stepped into the cell, "They've been telling me you won't co-operate with them. As I recall you like translating this rubbish."

Daniel stared at him, "I won't help them."

"Yes, you will," Jack snapped, "Or the past few months will seem like a holiday when I'm through with you."

"But…" Daniel stared at him completely confused.

Jack tossed him some scrolls, "I want these done a.s.a.p. You can make yourself useful for this first time since you came back from that desert planet. It's not like you've done anything constructive since that little wife of yours died," Jack gave a small sneer, "I must admit she was pretty, if you hadn't got there first…"

"You bastard," Daniel snapped launching himself at Jack.

Over a year of neglecting himself and the weeks of little food meant Daniel was weak but every bit of energy went into attacking Jack. Jack easily brushed him away throwing him against a wall. Jack leaned down and grabbed Daniel by his throat.

"Never do that again," Jack told him, "Or you will live to regret it."

With a final sneer at Daniel Jack turned to Newman who was standing outside a grin on his face and they left the room together.

x

Daniel sat back against the wall breathing heavily in shock and confusion. Shakily he rubbed at his throat where Jack had held him suddenly feeling something scratch against his skin. Reaching under his shirt he found a small piece of paper folded several times.

Curiously Daniel unfolded the note.

_Daniel,_ it read

_Hang on and I'll get you out of here._

_By the way sorry for whatever I said to make you attack me._

_Jack._

Jack wasn't working with them, Daniel sighed in relief. He didn't think he could handle the man he respected so much being one of them. Closing his eyes Daniel rested his head wearily against the wall, he wanted to go home.

x

Jack was trying hard not to just shoot all of them, Daniel had been a mess. It was obvious that he'd been starved and beaten. However, Jack first had to find out who within the SGC had been helping them before he could get Daniel back to Earth and Sha're's waiting arms.

Newman appeared at his side, "Our contact will be arriving at the rendezvous point soon."

"Okay, give me the thing," Jack told him.

"Sir?" Newman asked.

"Best way to understand a command is to do every job yourself at least once," Jack told him.

Newman shrugged, "It's your prerogative, Colonel."

Jack took the small package and waited for them to dial the Gate. As soon as it opened Jack walked towards it.

"Keep the light on kids," he called before stepping through.

x

"How'd it go, Sir?" Newman asked the moment he arrived back.

"Mayborne had the co-ordinates right, but his timing sucked! I just about ran into the SG team on my way back through the Gate," Jack rolled his eyes before rolling his shoulders, "Has Jackson given us anything?"

Newman shook his head, "Still refusing to help."

"I'll go have a proper little chat with him then," Jack said heading to where Daniel was caged.

Passing Tobias he nodded to her as she headed in to talk to Newman leaving the room with the cell empty. Jack quickly unlocked the cell and knelt down beside where Daniel was sitting his eyes shut.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered shaking the young man noticing there were new bruises on Daniel's face, "Daniel, wake up."

"What?" came the murmur.

"Wake up Daniel," Jack told him, "We're going home."

"Abydos," Daniel whispered groggily.

"Not exactly," Jack murmured, "But soon I promise."

Wrapping Daniel's arm around his shoulders Jack lifted the young man off the floor to his feet worried as Daniel felt so light. Heading to the Gate Jack was relieved that the room was empty until a rumbling noise started and the ground started to shake. Newman ran in as Jack started pressing the symbols for Earth.

"What's going on?" Newman demanded, "Sir? Sir, we do not open the Gate without direct orders from Colonel Mayborne. Colonel, what are you doing?"

Jack pressed the crystal in the centre of the DHD activating the Gate, "Opening up some options."

Jack used his free hand to punch Newman feeling good as the man landed hard on the ground.

"There's an Asgard ship descending over the base!" Tobias cried in horror turning to see Jack standing holding Daniel up at the open event horizon.

Light flashed through the base retrieving all the stolen items and texts.

"What are they doing?" Tobias cried in horror.

"Taking back what's rightfully theirs, I guess," Jack told her, "Listen up all of you. You've got two choices here. As soon as they stop taking stuff, they're gonna start taking people. Now you can go with the Asgard…or you can follow me. Your choice. I'll be holding the door open so you can't go anywhere else."

Jack started to move but turned back around, "Oh and whoever beat up on my friend here better hope I don't get anywhere near you."

He waved and helped Daniel through the Gate.

* * *

Jack helped Daniel down the ramp letting the younger man down to the floor while the guards arrested Newman and the others as they exited the Gate.

"Doc," Jack called Janet Fraiser over who knelt down beside Daniel who was barely conscious.

"I've got him," Janet said as she started to check out Daniel.

Jack gave Daniel a gentle pat on the shoulder before standing up and heading to Makepeace and arresting him for betraying them before he returned to his young friend. As he knelt back down beside Daniel Jack saw Sha're enter the room with Sam.

"Dan'iel?" she cried.

Within the daze he was in Daniel heard her voice and stirred, "Sha're?"

Wrenching away from Sam's grip on her arm Sha're fell down beside her husband who stared at her before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

x

Daniel groaned as he woke up aware of pain flowing through his body.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a sarcastic familiar voice intruded on him.

"Jack?" he murmured, "Where am I?"

"The SGC infirmary," Jack told him, "How you feeling?"

"You should have left me there," Daniel sighed closing his eyes, "You should have let them kill me."

"Daniel, I've got a surprise for you," Jack grinned.

"I don't…" Daniel trailed off as Jack moved back from his line of sight revealing a ghost walking towards him, "Sha're?"

"Oh Dan'iel," Sha're cried leaning down and hugging him tightly.

"No," he gasped in confusion, "I saw, I saw you dead."

"I was revived," Sha're explained as she very gently stroked his cheek, "And returned to Abydos."

"You…you were there? All this time?" pain filled his voice and tears filled his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sh," Sha're rested beside him wrapping her arms around him, "You are safe Dan'iel, I will not let you go again."

Daniel held onto her neither noticing Jack leave them alone.


End file.
